


Омела

by ktj, W2J2



Series: J2 G-PG13 [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj, https://archiveofourown.org/users/W2J2/pseuds/W2J2
Summary: Рождественские обычаи могут быть очень кстати, если все остальное уже испробовано.





	Омела

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [***](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/353936) by poor_choices. 



В принципе, Джареда сложно было назвать скрытным парнем. Он считал, что все эти постоянные попытки повиснуть на Дженсене, поглаживания по коленке, попытки поцеловать его на красной дорожке и предложение съехаться были более чем явными и решительными первыми шагами. Джаред, ей-богу, не понимал, как Дженсен до сих пор не заметил, что он влюблен в него.

— Ты мог бы просто рассказать ему, — предложила Сэнди с какой-то раздражающей невозмутимой логикой, которую Джаред терпеть не мог.

— Это слишком… очевидно!

— Да уж, куда менее очевидно просто с ним переспать, — иронично сказала она.

— Я просто развешу омелу. Везде.

— Совершенно не очевидно, — хмыкнула Сэнди. — Отличный план.

~*~

В первый день омела оказалась прямо над дверью в кухню на случай, если на Дженсена снизойдет озарение.

— Симпатичные украшения, — сказал Дженсен. — Остролист, да?

— Омела.

— Языческие штучки, — фыркнул Дженсен. — Очень по-винчестерски. Пожалуйста, не позволяй им нами пообедать, чувак.

~*~

На второй день она была уже над всеми дверями.

— Чувак, — протянул Дженсен, с некоторым ужасом взглянув на Джареда. — Ты хочешь, чтобы языческие боги все-таки нас сожрали. Похоже, так и случится.

— Мне просто нравятся украшения!

Дженсен сделал паузу.

— О, так ты хочешь, чтобы они съели только меня. Ну спасибо, говнюк.

Джаред тяжело вздохнул.

~*~

На третий день Джаред решил, что лучше будет разложить ее на диване, на столе и на холодильнике.

— Омела что, размножается делением? — поинтересовался Дженсен. Он каким-то невообразимым образом умудрился не застрять ни под одной развешенной омелой. — Или уже успела наплодить детенышей? Невероятно!

— И все же ты в это веришь, — пробормотал Джаред.

~*~

На четвертый день Дженсен подарил Джареду обруч для волос. С прицепленной к нему веточкой омелы.

— В качестве альтернативы, — пояснил он. — Ты мог бы просто сказать: «Эй, Дженсен, давай позажимаемся!». Это было бы намного дешевле.

Джаред беззвучно, по-рыбьи, открывал и закрывал рот, не веря тому, что услышал.

— Но я… но ты… Что?

— Тонны омелы. По всему дому, — продолжил Дженсен. — Либо я прав, либо ты хотел подкатить к Харли.

— Но ты все время… Дженсен!

Дженсен усмехнулся.

— Хотел посмотреть, как далеко ты зайдешь, — он пожал плечами, даже не пытаясь хоть как-то оправдаться. — Кроме того, ты так забавно морщишь лоб, когда я свожу тебя с ума, — он указал на обруч Джареда. — Ой, омела, — а затем наклонился и поцеловал Джареда.

Пятнадцать минут спустя они все еще целовались, но уже на диване и полуголые. Так что в итоге план Джареда полностью себя оправдал.


End file.
